


Sacrifices / Silent Sacrifice

by Nadja_Lee



Category: The Sentinel (TV)
Genre: Character Study, Drabble Collection, Fluff, M/M, Protectiveness, Sacrifice, Self-Reflection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-01-03
Updated: 2004-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:46:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22986562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nadja_Lee/pseuds/Nadja_Lee
Summary: Jim on the silent sacrifices that Blair makes for him. 3 continuing drabbles.Blair on silent sacrifices that Jim and himself makes. Double Drabble.[Printed in Bonded 5 in 2005 and appearing online here for the first time]
Relationships: Jim Ellison/Blair Sandburg
Kudos: 25





	Sacrifices / Silent Sacrifice

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much to Nancy who betaed this even though she’s not into the Sentinel fandom. Thanks so much, lov *hugs*

# Sacrifices

Some people think I make great sacrifices for Blair. He lives with me and I’m with him practically 24/7. I let him test my senses in, almost, any way he asks. I listen to his talk. He’s a constant bundle of energy.

I let him tell me what to eat and listen to his advice on what to wear and buy and do. He listens to his music and lights candles when he meditates.

I protect him and care for him when he’s ill or sad.

We must look like the perfectly mismatched pair: the ex-soldier and the hippie child. 

They don’t understand Blair.

Only he believes in me. Heightened senses can also be a sign of mental illness; he immediately believed that I was a Sentinel. He believed me at once when I claimed I could speak with ghosts.

Only he can Guide me and help me with my senses. Only he has never left me. He has stayed through the good and the bad. He forgives me for my mistakes and helps me up when I fall.

He’s a constant light in my dark world. He is always there, always ready with a smile and a kind word.

He’s never once complained about all he has given up for me. His sacrifices may be silent but I know…I make no sacrifices; that’s all him. And I cannot help but think that a jaded ex-soldier does not deserve something as pure as him. In so many ways he’s as trusting, emotional and innocent as a child. My darkness and pain shouldn’t ever shadow his bright light. I cannot believe how lucky I have become to have been given the love of this angel, this man-child who sees me as his own Holy Grail, Blessed Protector and Superman in one.

# Silent Sacrifice

Most people think I make great sacrifices for Jim. I’m his Guide, I take care of him, and I love him. I help him out of a zone; I make sure there’s nothing near him that will irritate his senses. I believe in him no matter if it’s about his sixth sense in a case or being the speaker for the dead.

They don’t remember that my whole life I wanted to find a Sentinel. He was my Holy Grail from childhood. I always wanted this; having my own Sentinel and lover in one. He never wanted any of it.

They don’t really understand Jim.

As a Sentinel it’s in his genes to protect and reproduce; his love for me denies him the latter.

He makes compromises for me, protects me and would give everything and then some for me. He lets me turn his world upside down; he lets me guide him. He lets me have that power over him, knowing without it he would be lost.

This wasn’t the life he wanted; as a soldier, a Sentinel or simply Jim. Yet here he is. His sacrifices may be silent but I know…I make no sacrifices; that’s all him.

_The End_


End file.
